


Resolution

by SilverSnake15



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alexander is an idiot, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: Kyra and Hephaestion find solace in each other.





	1. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra has a moment of strength, and a moment of weakness.

"Now leave me alone!" Kyra stalked back to her tent in the rain, mud resembling shit splattering on her sandals. Gods, she was just about done with India. What the hell were they doing in India anyway? Oh, right. Because of Alexander, their  _brilliant_ king who only now realized that they all should turn back and go home.

"Hello, Kyra." Cassander had, unfortunately, survived the Battle of the Hydapses River, which was why he was stretching out on her blankets. "Come here and entertain me, why don't you?" Kyra grabbed some cloth from a table and began to bandage her arm, determined to ignore him. Maybe if he got bored, he'd leave and go annoy someone else, she thought. But no—instead, he came up behind her and grabbed her waist, holding her in place while he kissed her neck.

"Cassander, get out," she muttered. He was practically drenching her in his spit; everything he did was disgusting and slimy, apparently.

"Come now, you know that doesn't work with me..." Cassander wrapped his arms tightly around her, and suddenly she was nauseous. "I won't leave until I'm satisfied."

"Get out," Kyra repeated, setting the spare bandages on the table with shaking hands. Why couldn't this all be over? One of his hands wandered across her hip, to her backside and continued downward. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be so scared and ashamed. His rough fingers found the edge of her _chiton_ , and dipped far, far underneath the tunic until _he'd touched her_.

What happened next occurred quickly, so quickly that she could hardly think.

Kyra headbutted him so that he released her and stumbled back. Then she managed to knock him down, and she pounced on him, dagger against his neck. Cassander tried to throw her off, but her strength was much greater than his at the moment, augumented by her blind rage.

"Let him go," a soft, tired voice called from the tent's entrance. Kyra didn't look up. She knew who her visitor was, but she didn't care.

"No! He _deserves_ to die, and I deserve to be the one to kill him. He tried to—"

"I know. But if his blood is on your hands, you will be dead as well. You need to let him go." Kyra thought it over. She spit in Cassander's face before she got up and distanced herself from him, her back to him again. He scurried to his feet and left in a hurry.

"How long?" Kyra asked coldly.

"Not very," Hephaistion said behind her, hobbling over to where she stood fixing the bandage on her arm. "I wasn't going to let him—"

"What? _Touch_ me?"

"...how long?" Kyra turned to him, finding comfort in his familiar, sad blue eyes. 

"Months. He told me that if I didn't give him what he wanted, he'd turn everyone against me," she said quietly.

Hephaistion was using a walking stick because his leg had been injured in the previous battle, but he let it fall to the ground so that he could hold his friend. Kyra pressed her face into the soft Persian robe he wore and immediately began sobbing into it. She couldn't help it; she'd had to keep that awful secret for so long.

"Hush...shh, it's going to be alright now...he won't come near you again, I swear on my life," he whispered. "Look at me." Kyra did, sniffling and shivering slightly in the cold night air. "I called off my marriage to Drypetis." Kyra's dark eyes grew wide.

"But why? She's Stateira's sister—I thought the whole point was for you to become Alexander's brother-in-law!" Hephaistion sighed.

"You know he and I haven't been all that close recently. And besides, I told him that I wasn't interested in having two wives."

"...when did you find time to marry?" He laughed, and held her face in his hands.

"I haven't yet. I wanted you to assist me."

"Assist-?" 

"Kyra, I'm asking you to be my wife, as our parents planned years ago. I want you to marry me. I know it isn't traditional to ask this way—" She hugged him tightly, about to cry all over again. "I take that as a yes...?"

"Oh, shut it."


	2. The End

_She took the fruit he offered and bit into it, humming pleasantly as the sweet juice met her tongue. He gave her an impatient look that was equal parts passion and lust, which only served to make her finish the apple. Ptolemy, who had conducted the marriage rites, offered her a cloth with which to wipe her hands and face with. Kyra used it, then handed it back to him before getting into a defensive position. Hephaestion did the same._

_"When you're ready." Ptolemy gave the two plenty of room as they began to wrestle in the grass. Only the Spartans did such a thing at weddings, but since the ceremony was taking place between two soldiers during a military campaign, things were atypical. Kyra let her husband win after a few minutes, to show that she consented to the marriage. In response, he helped her up, then slung her over his shoulder._

_"Phai–!" she protested, trying not to laugh. He didn't speak until they reached the candlelit tent at the edge of camp, where he set her down on the blankets and kissed her more insistently than he ever had before. His eyes burned brightly, hungry and loving all at once._

_"We put this off for far too long. And yet you tried to deny me, you nasty little tease," he growled, sending a chill of nervous excitement through her body. "That won't be tolerated."_

_"I do believe you're using your tongue incorrectly," Kyra innocently replied. The next hour or so was filled with mischief and celebration as the two lied huddled together, giggling and completely in love._

_Alexander would never truly acknowledge the relationship as a romantic one, as he still seemed to want to believe that Hephaestion's heart belonged solely to him. Yet the rest of the camp saw the marriage for what it was; the men, especially Cassander, all treated Kyra with the respect she deserved, even if they wished her ill under their breath._

_She became pregnant a few months later, puking every morning. Hephaestion was overjoyed at the prospect of being a father, and reluctantly sent his wife back to Babylon because he knew she was unfit for battle. Kyra initially protested, but ultimately could not fight those stupid blue eyes of his. They kept in contact through hundreds of letters. And then, they were reunited._

_He came to the city, sick. No doctor could tell what exactly had befallen him; Artemis told her that the illness was a curse from Aphrodite. Kyra prayed for the goddess' forgiveness every moment she wasn't by his side, but he only grew worse. He died with Alexander (which was somewhat fitting, she supposed) in his room, and the king came out howling, screaming. While Alexander spent a fortune on the funeral pyre, Kyra mourned. He had been everything, all her happiness, for the past couple of years. And with him dead, she was financially weakened—not that she cared, but her brother had inherited everything when her parents died. So she gave him the twins, set her animal companions free, and let herself die, not wanting to stick around while Alexander's empire crumbled. Artemis had offered her a place as an immortal Huntress, but her life had ended a while ago._

Kyra found herself on a riverbank, in an endless cave. Charon the ferryman took her through the underworld, to the judges of the dead. She was sent to Elysium, the haven for heroes, and supposed she should be happy, but she was still so alone. Gradually, she befriended Odysseus and Antigone, yet her heart ached. And then, after some passage of time, she found him, awkwardly talking to Alexander. The former king politely gave them their privacy.

"Kyra?" Hephaistion looked so disappointed, and she felt ashamed that she was happy to see him. "Why are you here? It can't have been very long..."

"It hasn't been. Our children are with my brother."

"Children-?"

"Twins."

"Oh."

"You're my heart, Phai. I couldn't bear every day, sitting around and waiting for you to come back when I knew you never would."

"And you're mine." He took her in his arms, and she hoped he would forgive her someday.


End file.
